


Reunion

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [6]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bondage, Crime Fighting, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Kurt are reunited in Winzeldorf. But their time apart left scars. Can they re-establish the bond they once had or have they changed too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Logan and Kurt's team up in Marvel Comics Presents 101-108. They have been apart for years at this point. This also refers to the "Mutant Massacre" storyline from the comics. It also deals with Kurt's struggle with becoming a leader in Excalibur and a emerging wilder side to his personality as well as his feelings of alienation from the X-Men.This is a heavily revised version of my original LJ posting. I wasn't quite happy with it for some time, especially the final chapter. I wasn't happy with the way I portrayed certain scenes and feel I failed to convey what I wanted to. I hope you enjoy the new version. 
> 
> Originally published November 20, 2009
> 
> Nightcrawler, Wolverine and Kitty belong to Marvel Comics and Disney.

^^^

As the local residents cleared out and the fire was completely under control, Kurt bowed his head and said a soft prayer. Kurt's shoulders were slumped as if in defeat. It looked as if the wind had been knocked out of him. When Logan determined that Kurt was finished he finally broke the silence.

“You saved the day and convinced the locals not to judge a book by its cover. You should be proud of yourself… It’s not your fault y’know.”

“I’m just tired Logan, that’s all…”

“Hmm… I don’t believe that’s all it is. You’ve changed, Kurt.”

“Well, it’s been over 3 years since I saw you last. People are bound to change in that amount of time.” The air suddenly became colder. Kurt's voice was tight like a bowstring.

“Ah. You’re still mad at me.”

“Why should I be mad, Mein Freund? Because all this time I thought you were dead? Because you didn’t bother to call me when The X-Men were revealed to be alive on Television? Here I was, blaming myself all this time for not being by your side in your final moments all the while you were in Australia doing Lord knows what.” Kurt turned his back to Logan at this.

Logan hesitated before slowly walking over to Kurt and settling a rough hand on his friend’s stiff shoulder. “I was trying to protect you…”

At this Kurt violently swung his body around to look at Logan, face contorted in quiet fury. “How **dare** you? Who are you to decide what’s best for me??? I may not be as good in combat as you, or as strong as Peter or as powerful as Ororo, but you still didn’t have the right to make that decision for me. I’m not the teams mascot to be brought out when the victory is won and then to be put away in a box once danger is near.”

Logan was taken aback, he never saw such anger. Even with his confrontation with the Beyonder. “Kurt… hey, you know that’s not the reason.”

“Isn’t it?”

“No. It isn’t. No one knows better than me what it’s like to see those you care for die all around you. Death has always been a big part of my life, Kurt. When the Marauders cut you down before my eyes… I felt as if my heart was ripped out of my chest…” Logan almost could not go on, expressing his feelings left him feeling vulnerable and it wasn’t his strong suit, all the same he needed to go on. “I was sure you were dead. When I came back from the Morlock tunnels and Moira told me that you were still holding on and there was a possibility you would make it, I decided that I would make damn sure those bastards wouldn’t get another shot at you. You’re **life** , Kurt. You’re everything that’s wonderful about it. I had to protect it.”

Kurt was speechless for a while. He wanted to say 'You’ve changed, too' but didn’t, “Logan, I can handle myself…”

“Oh, I know you can, but sometimes that doesn’t make a difference.” Logan tried to put all the fondness he felt for Kurt in his gaze.

Kurt almost smiled at this, but decided not to let Logan off the hook. He had more questions.“Then why did you not contact me when it was made public?”

Logan sighed. He hated this sort of thing. “I… was all tied up in a lot of business.” He knew how weak it sounded, but Logan found himself at a loss there.

Kurt sighed heavily. “As if I wasn’t? Here I was suddenly thrust into a position of leadership of a brand new team, while being thrown from one dimension to the next with barely a breather in between. I’ve been trying to keep everyone together when I can hardly keep together myself these days.”

Logan chuckled and said, “Some things stay the same don’t they?” He walked closer to his friend again and put a hand on each of his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “You are much too hard on yourself. You’re a good leader, Kurt. I’ve followed a lot of people and have taken a lot of orders in my life, but you’re one of the few I’d gladly follow.”

Kurt’s face finally softened at this. Kurt suddenly noticed how close the feral mutants face was to his own. He missed those rugged, handsome features. Logan was thinking similar thoughts as he watched the moonlight trace Kurt’s elfin features. The older mans heart began to race as Kurt finally met his eyes since this conversation started. So golden and warm, Logan thought he could probably stare into Kurt's eyes all day. He'd missed them greatly. 

Kurt gulped. “I don’t want to be a leader.”

Logan inched closer still as if trying to break Kurt down. “A lot of the times the best leaders are the most reluctant ones.”

“Logan I—“ Kurt pulled out of Logan’s grasp and said. “Kitty cried for months you know, many nights I had to come into her room and hold her. She loves very deeply. Since her parents split, we’ve been all she has. So once you’ve rested, I want you to take a trip to Braddock mansion for a visit and you are going to let her hug the stuffing out of you as much as she wants. Since… since we lost Rachel. It would be a nice surprise for her. Understand?” 

Logan was disappointed when Kurt pulled away. “I would have done that anyway.”

“Gut.”

Then Logan realized everything Kurt said. “Wait a minute. You said “you”. Aren’t you going back with me?”

“Um… nein. I was thinking of staying at one of the motels in Hamburg near the airport before I return. “

“Then I’m staying too, and then we are going back to see Kitty together.” Logan put his hand up to stall his friend’s protests. “Besides, Kitty would be pissed if I didn’t come back with ya. I’m sure she’d worry.”

Kurt sighed in defeat. “I hate it when you’re right, Logan.”

^^^

The rental car they chose was a nice, sturdy model. Kurt decided he would drive as a way of distraction. The fuzzy mutant changed into a white t-shirt with a pair of jeans that he had in a duffel bag he hastily packed for his urgent trip home to help his childhood friends. Logan was still in costume but removed his mask. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and that same old cowboy hat that Logan always wore during his time with the X-Men. The site of it brought an almost wistful look to Kurt's face. During the ride the two didn’t speak for a long while until Logan was finally sick of the silence and spoke. He was feeling mischievous and decided to poke at Kurt a bit to lighten the mood. “So… I read that you were on “London Woman’s” magazine list of “worlds sexiest men.”

Kurt laughed. The first time the blue mutant laughed since they reunited. It was a pleasure for the older man to see. It was like the sun shining through after a long rainy day. “I **knew** if you ever found that out you would have to tease me with it.”

Logan gave Kurt a long intense gaze and said with a smile, “I wasn’t teasing. Well, not completely. I was also going to say it’s nice to know there are some people left with good taste.” 

Kurt almost got lost in Logan’s ice blue eyes but decided it wouldn’t do for them to get in an accident. That was the last thing that was uttered between them before Logan decided to turn on the radio. _Mazzy Star_ was the DJ’s current choice and Logan found the haunting melody quite soothing. The sound reminding him of some music that was played in lounges he’d been to.

Kurt decided on _Motel 21_ for it’s more private set up. He wanted as little interaction with others as possible. With it’s lone story Kurt knew he’d have less of a chance of bumping into people. It was close enough to the city and the airport, but far enough away from the cities bustle. As they pulled up Logan said. “Hm, nice choice, Elf. I’m glad you didn’t go with _The Holiday Inn_. Too many flamin’ people.”

They were out of the car now and as soon as Logan looked over he saw that Kurt activated his image inducer. Kurt granted him a smile and said. “That was the idea Mein Freund, plus, quicker access to the car in case we have to make a hasty retreat.”

Logan sighed. “Is that why you have that blasted gizmo on? Afraid people will have a look at you and chase us out of town?”

“There is nothing wrong with being practical once in a while, Logan.”

“I don’t know… folks seem to like Excalibur enough. Also. Three words,” Logan said with mirth in his eyes “London Woman’s Magazine”.

“Ach! I’m not going to be able to live this down am I?”

“No. You’re not shutting that thing off are ya.”

The good humor had left Kurt once again. This is why he didn’t want Logan to come along. As much as he missed him Kurt knew Logan would give him a hard time on such matters. He appreciated the sentiment, but sometimes Kurt didn’t want to fight the good fight and preferred peace. Logan meant well but sometimes he just didn’t understand. 

“No. And Logan… I would rather if we both took separate rooms. Don’t misunderstand. I’m glad that you’re here, but I would really like to be alone for now. I’ll stop by your room in the morning, Ja?”

Logan was hurt and that’s no lie. It showed briefly on his face before he schooled his features into a more neutral expression. But he willed himself to understand. He knew full well on needing to be alone.

“Ok, Elf.”

“Thanks, Mein freund.” Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

As they entered, a middle-aged man with average height and hazel eyes had greeted them warmly. “Well gentlemen. What may I do for you?”

“Hello, we would like two separate rooms for my friend and I, please.”

“I’m afraid there is only one room left available.”

“Ah, I see…” Kurt gulped and looked over at Logan. If he didn’t know better he could swear Logan was amused by this. Kurt considered briefly on trying another Motel but felt that would have been going too far. Kurt was anything but rude. “Very well, we’ll take it.” 

“Excellent, Herr Wagner. Here is your key. Just take a right, the room is four doors down.”

The room was rather attractive, nice furniture and drapery with plenty of space yet still it remained cozy. Kurt was happy to see that there were twin beds. He was afraid he might have to share one with Logan, which would have been more than awkward considering their past on again off again relationship that wasn’t without passion, yet confused him to no end until one day it finally slowed to a halt. 

“Well if it’s all the same to you I’m going to take a shower.” said Logan. He removed his hat, then his jacket and set it on the chair. Kurt looked around cautiously as if a mob was ready to burst into their room, but decided that he was being ridiculous and deactivated his image inducer with a shake of his head. 

“I think I’ll be doing the same. When you’re done. I - I mean…“ Kurt mentally kicked himself. _Wagner, you idiot!_

Logan smirked. “Well, of course when I’m done. What else could there be?”

“Umm… “ Kurt put his thick three fingered hands in his pockets and looked at the floor. “Logan I…” 

“Don’t mention it.” And with that Logan went into the bathroom leaving Kurt alone with his conflicting thoughts. 

Kurt, exhausted from the past days events and the current tension between him and Logan, dragged himself over to the bed and sat down. He reached for the pitcher on the nightstand and poured himself a glass of water. This was going to be a long night, Kurt thought. _Why do you always end up doing this to me, Logan?_ For a while he just sat there staring out the window at the moon until he finally decided to get dressed. He pulled his grey sweat pants out of the duffle bag and set it on the bed. He slowly began to undress. He suddenly realized there was someone watching him. It was Logan, of course, who was standing by the bathroom door looking at him, all he had on was a small towel wrapped around his waste, and hair slicked back. Logan moved only slightly and Kurt watched as the towel tugged at his muscled hips. The blue mutant felt like a fly caught in a web. Logan was still staring as if in challenge. The feisty mutant finally spoke. “I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”

“I didn’t expect you to be done so soon.”

“Well, I figured you’d be in a hurry to use the shower.”

“Yes, Danke.”

“Not a problem, pal.”

Kurt continued to undress himself and Logan was still watching. He could go into the bathroom but he refused to let Logan think he was getting to him, and casually continued to take off his clothes as if no one else was in the room. Once finished Kurt grabbed his pants and headed to the bathroom, purposely avoiding Logan, once in, after he shut the door Kurt slumped against it with a light thump. This **was** going to be a long night. 

After the shower Kurt felt much better. It was as if the warm water lifted all his aches, pains and worries and took them down the drain. Kurt swore lightly as he realized he forgot to bring a shirt. Kurt opened the door and the sight before him filled his senses. Logan was lying on the bed, still clad only in a towel. Left arm bended to hold up his chin as he watched a soccer game on the TV. His right hand was holding a cigarette as he slowly brought it too his lips. Logan spotted Kurt’s gaze. “Enjoy your shower, Elf?”

“… Ja. It appears to be just what I’ve needed. Um… aren’t you going to get dressed, Mein Freund?”

"I don’t got any clothes. And I sure don’t feel like putting my costume back on. I can’t relax in that thing.”

“I do not have anything to lend you. “

“Hey, it’s no skin off my back. Unless you have a problem-“

“Nein. There is absolutely no problem at all.”

Logan just snorted. 

Kurt sat down on the bed and a thought occurred to him. “Logan, how did you know I was in that magazine?”

“What’s there to explain? I read it in the magazine.”

“Yes… but Logan, unless you aren’t telling me something, I can’t see you reading "London’s Woman."

“All right Kurt, I’ll bite. I’ve been keeping tabs on you. I wanted to make sure you were all right.”

“You always were sneaky, having to do things the round about way instead of simply calling me.”

Logan chuckled.

“What?”

“I missed this.”

“Missed what?”

“I hate to admit it, but I missed your nagging.”

“….”

“Cat got you’re tongue? They chose a good picture. I saw you picked up some new moves while we were fightin’ those “monsters.” I forgot what a pleasure it was to watch you move. And I was wrong. You’re not out of shape. In fact, you’ve grown quite a bit. Filled out very nicely…” Logan let his gaze wander to Kurt’s muscled chest.

Kurt swallowed and grabbed his left arm and kept his hand there. He looked at the floor, which was becoming a habit now and looked back up taking a deep breath and saying. “Why do you do this to me, Logan?”

“What? What am I doing but stating the obvious?”

“This. This thing you keep doing. I swear the more uncomfortable I am the more you push and once you have me you’re gone. I -“

“You pushed me away. Not the other way around. After we faced the Beyonder Amanda wasn’t the only one you pushed away.”

“Logan…”

“I wasn’t finished. Here you tell me how much you’ve missed me and now you’re doing your danmdest to push me away again. Bad timing I guess. Maybe I came at a time when your soul is so raw that you were looking forward to hiding away. Perhaps I should have picked a time when you weren’t feeling so messed up. And we can laugh, then go and get a beer. But life isn’t perfect Kurt. You should know that as much as me.”

“That is not true, Logan” Kurt closed his eyes. “It isn’t.”

“I was going to marry Mariko. But she was the one who called off the wedding. Not me.” 

“Right, you were going to marry Mariko.”

Logan snorted. “Well I sure as hell wouldn’t be able to marry you of course. Besides. I know how much you want children. That’s what you were plannin’ with Amanda wasn’t it? And you were still practically a pup. Anyway I don’t think forever is quite our style with each other. At least not like that. And Mariko would a shared me with you.”

“She...?”

“I told you she was an amazing woman.”

Kurt laughed. 

“What?”

“I was just imagining you getting on your knee and “popping the question” as they say. You know Logan, that wasn’t what I meant.”

“All right. Then what’s the problem? Mariko and I are pretty much through I think. Oh she still loves me and I love her… Actually, you both remind me of each other in a lot of ways.” 

Kurt let out a sigh. It was another new habit.

Logan slowly got up and went over to Kurt, then tilted his chin up with his left hand and ran his right hand up and down Kurt’s chest. Kurt closed his eyes once again and began to shiver. 

“You always did like that.”

“Logan…”

“You always liked to be stroked. Just like a cat.”

Kurt saw Logan’s face inching closer and closer. Finally Kurt panicked and jerked away. “No Logan. I can't.” 

Logan dropped his hand, moved away and sighed. “All right Kurt. Have it your way.”

^^^

Kurt awoke from his sleep as he heard someone speaking in a frantic tone. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at his friend. Logan was tossing and turning violently in his sleep and started to shout, punching at thin air. Kurt jumped out of his bed but approached him cautiously. He knew not to get too close when he tried to wake him from experience. He stood right near the bed and said. “Logan.” In a loud firm voice but Logan didn’t respond.

“Leave em’ alone!” Logan shouted, swinging even more wildly. At this Kurt whipped his tail around Logan’s arm and shouted. “Logan. Wake up!”

Finally Logan jolted out of his nightmare. He sat up breathing so fast and heavily as if he ran a marathon.

“Elf???”

“Ja, Mein Freund. That was some nightmare. One of the worst I’ve scene.”

“Tall dark figures with claws… They were clawing at me. They kept coming and coming and wouldn’t stop. Then they went for you…” Logan's voice cracked near the end.

“Oh, Logan…” Kurt went over to Logan’s bed and sat down putting his large hand on his forearm. “You can't save everyone. And you can’t always keep everyone from harm. Not even me. It wasn’t your fault Logan. What happened to me, I mean…”

“I know it wasn’t.”

“I’m not sure you do. That’s why you couldn’t face me. Isn’t it?”

Logan looked into Kurt’s face. So gentle and caring. He had a look of quiet wonder on his face.

“Well, you’re one to talk. Stefan… Rachel…?”

Kurt put a hand over his mouth and said. “I guess… I guess that is why we know each other so well. Move over.”

“What?”

“I said move over.”

Logan did as he was bid and moved over onto the other side of the bed with Kurt spooning in behind him. Kurt slipped his arms under Logan’s and hugged him lightly for a brief second before letting them rest there. 

“Elf, you don’t have to.”

“Hush up you fool. I want to.”

“But-“

“Shhh…" Kurt stroked Logan’s hair. “Sleep.”

“God, I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Now sleep.”

And for the first time in years Logan did.

^^^


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Kurt get **reacquainted**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after our boys are reunited in Winzeldorf in 'Marvel Comics Presents.'
> 
> Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Cerise and Shadowcat belong to Marvel Comics and Disney!

^^^

Kurt awoke blearily, eyes remaining stubbornly closed, as bright sunlight slipped through a crack in the curtains causing the mutant’s closed eyes to close even tighter. He found he was having a bit of trouble remembering the previous days events. And what was this? There was a familiar, strong warm mass in his arms. He opened his eyes to settle on the man in his bed. The man was Logan. Logan. Logan? Kurt thought. Have I shifted back in time? No. Now the images were flooding back and causing him to wince. Kurt sighed, and then hesitantly leaned over to place a light kiss on Logan’s ear as not to wake him (or Logan to notice mostly) Kurt hugged Logan lightly before slipping out of bed. Once Kurt’s exotic feet landed on the floor with a light thump he began to stretch and yawn. He still felt sore from yesterday’s battle and decided to go into the bathroom for a shower.

Once Kurt was gone Logan opened his eyes and smirked in a slightly smug fashion. He felt Kurt’s light kiss. His acute senses made it difficult not to. Did Kurt forget how hard it was to get anything past Logan all this time apart? Logan sighed in relief, relief from the never-ending pain and the darkness that was his life the last few years, or was it centuries? And now to finally rediscover this precious light, that reawakened a long vacant feeling in the pit of his chest. That warmth and safety that wrapped him up like an old blanket had returned. How he missed it. Kurt had been acting conflicted. He knew his old friend still wanted him. But not as much as he wanted Kurt apparently, or Kurt would be on his back by now with those powerful yet graceful legs spread as Logan dominated his body with every movement causing him to cry out in that sensually primal moan of his as he moved within him. 

Logan felt an awakening in his cock and cursed softly. He slowly reached down his hand to the plaintiff and stroked roughly, during this he found his imagination wander to Kurt in the shower –sleek muscles glinting as the water cascaded down that finely muscled back. Logan knew Kurt would have his head thrown back in bliss. God, anything that man did looked sensual to Logan. At the thought of Kurt’s face etched in pleasure he came. Logan let out a shudder and shook his head. Well, Elf? You should have known better than to do that. You’re prey now. You gave me a signal whether you’ll admit it to yourself or not. And if you remember, it’s not any where near easy to get away from me once my mind settles on something.

When Kurt got out of the shower he was fully dressed. Kurt spotted Logan on the bed who had a wistful look etched in his weathered features. What was he thinking? “Well, Mein Freund, you certainly look rested.” Logan was shaken out of his reverie, but not unpleasantly as his eyes settled on that gentle face with damp tousled curls, and his ears settled on that soft, lightly accented voice. He was wearing tight blue jeans with a light black sweater. Logan always loved Kurt in jeans as it shown off that magnificent posterior, and if Logan had it his way Kurt would always wear black. Logan stretched and grunted. “Yep, thanks to you.”

Kurt swallowed. “Well, anything for a friend.” Kurt nodded nervously. 

A smile curled Logan’s lips. “Hmm… anything?”

Kurt rolled his eyes at this. “Logan, please.”

Logan sighed in exasperation. “Why not, Elf? Did you become a monk while I was away?”

“Logan, it’s complicated… plus, there is something you should know… in Excalibur, there is this woman who is not from this world. We have… become quite close…” 

Logan’s heart sank, but he still fought. “So you two are exclusive then? You talked it over?”

“Well, not exactly.” Kurt said as he shuffled his feet. 

“Of course...” Logan chuckled mirthlessly “More of your damn smoke and mirrors.”

“… Logan?” Kurt was taken aback by Logan’s dark tone.

“Nothin.”

“So, Jean has returned I see.”

Logan sighed, rubbing his hand through his mane roughly, knowing where Kurt was going with this, and then despite his irritation, Logan felt playful and chuckled. “What are you, jealous?”

“Of course not, I’m happy for her. I’m happy she’s alive. She is a dear friend. But let’s be honest, if Jean asked you to be with her right now you would get down on your hands and knees and thank God for once in your life, and you and I would not be having this conversation."

“I don’t see why we can't have both?”

“Well, Logan I’m getting a bit old fashioned as the years go by.”

“Elf... “

“Logan, please. It has been a long week and I’m tired and hungry. Can we please not speak of this right now? I’m going to order room service and get us some breakfast. Then I’ll see what I can do about getting you something less… conspicuous to wear. Logan, what possessed you to go back to the blue and yellow?” Kurt scrunched his nose as if he smelled something rotten. “The tan and brown suited you much better.”

Logan knew Kurt was trying to lighten the mood with banter but he wasn’t ready to let go of his wounded pride. “Well, suit yourself, I’m the tag along here.”

“Logan, you’re not a tag along.” Kurt sighed in annoyance. 

“Sure, whatever, what kind of grub do they got here?”

^^^

“Room service? Yes, that’s right, we would like some breakfast. Yes, could you prepare some eggs for my friend? Excellent. Three once over with some bratwurst.” Kurt glances to his mopey friend on the bed and said. “Make that an extra helping for him.” Kurt knew one way to Logan’s heart was through his stomach with lots of meat. Kurt chuckled to himself. “I will simply have some brotchen with that delicious jam of yours and some juice.” Kurt glanced at his friend again and said. “And a bottle of your finest beer. Thank you, that will be great.”

Kurt looked to Logan once more but this time his eyes dared to stay longer. The blue mutant almost had to laugh. The site of Logan was almost endearing. It was like a child whose playmate was taken away from him. Kurt smiled and shook his head. 

Logan looked up and caught this. “What???”

Kurt chuckled. “Honestly, nothing, Mein Freund.” He put up his hands innocently.

“Oh, you're just tickled pink about my discomfort, aren’t ya?"

“No. I’m sorry for that. But you are really causing your own discomfort. And if you were truly honest you would admit that our relationship ending was for the best. Besides Logan, you would never love me that way. I realize that now and don’t begrudge you.”

Logan’s hackles almost raised. Who was he to say whom he can’t love? The blue, fuzzy fool wouldn’t know love if it landed on his face and began to wiggle. Kurt will always think any care or sexual attraction thrown his way to be charity. And yet was Kurt all to blame? Anytime they have this type of conversation Logan doesn’t come out and confess his love does he? He lets him believe his theories. He was cruel and he was a coward and the Elf deserved much better. He deserved to be worshiped like the prince he was. Only last night he was chewing Kurt out for being dishonest about the two of them. And a hypocrite too, damn.

“Logan.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you all right?”

“Peachy keen, bub.”

Kurt studied Logan for a brief second then jumped slightly as a loud knocking at the door broke into the somber quiet. After he settled down he decided it was a blessing. Perhaps a good breakfast would take their minds off of darker things. He flipped on his image inducer before approaching the door.

He gracefully opened the door and greeted the servant. “Hello, Guten Morgen.” Kurt looked over the small cart spread with culinary delights. “Ja, this looks wonderful, thank you very much Mein Herr, this will all go under Wagner.”

“Enjoy and good morning to you too.” The young man said before he left and closed the door. 

Kurt switched his inducer back off. “Logan, look at all of this. I got you extra sausage, and look, a beer. One of our best.”

Logan just harrumphed without looking at Kurt but put out his hand for the beer. Kurt happily offered it and as he reached out to give Logan the beer Logan brushed a finger along his friends larger one as he took it. 

Kurt just shook his head in exasperation. He knew his friend would keep trying this sort of thing simply for the sake of sulking. But he felt the bitterness behind it lifting. 

Logan quickly removed the cap and began chugging his beer. He let out a contented “Ah” and wiped is mouth with the back of his hand.

“Good, huh?”

“Not bad at all.”

“Now here’s your food.” Kurt said cheerily as he handed him his tray. 

Logan just gazed at his plate and said. “You think getting me a beer and breakfast is a fair exchange for the other thing?”

Kurt was on the verge of becoming irritated again before he found the amusement in it and let out a hearty laugh. “Oh Mein Freund, you will have to do without **my** sausage.”

Logan smiled seeing a challenge there. He knew what Kurt wanted. He could smell it on him. And he was going to give it to him, but not yet. Logan would bide his time and sit back and wait for this to deliciously unravel itself. Or Kurt to deliciously unravel himself too would be appropriate as well. 

“My money is on us both being in my bed by this evening. And not for snuggling.” Logan smirked.

Kurt stiffened but the quirk of his mouth and glow in his eyes suggested anything but disgust. “I hope you didn’t bet too much money.”

“Oh, I’m not worried. I always win.” with that Logan took a large bite of his sausage and winked. Cementing the challenge.

^^^

Once breakfast was finished Kurt went about finding Logan some clothes. Logan sat in the motel room and watched TV. The news appeared to broadcast a snippet on the Elf’s new team Excalibur. Some man in his 50’s and in a black suit was ranting as he was put into a police car. The name on the bottom of the screen read ‘Nigel Orpington Smith’ “That man is no hero,” He pointed at Kurt. “But a monster, a savage. He almost killed me. He said he was going to... right before he tried to break my neck.” Kurt did not look phased at the accusation. Kurt would usually be appalled. He looked very accepting of it. Was it true? His Elf was getting a dark side??? He didn’t know whether that was a good or bad thing. He proceeded “ He broke into my complex and almost killed all my warpies in a fit of savage rage!”

Kitty jumped in at this. “He did not! He was trying to protect Cerise and me! Those things would have killed us and him!”

“Silly girl! He was obviously enjoying himself! Animal.” He sneered as he looked to Kurt.

“You go, punkin'! Stick up for our Elf!” He was so proud of both of them. Then he looked at the camera as it panned to Kurt again and he saw a strange looking woman next to him. With feathery hair and the body of a warrior. She also appeared to be taller. She was a looker all right. He noticed her place a hand on his shoulder and then Kurt’s tale wraps around her ankle. _So this is the broad he mentioned. Hmm…_

He hears the door open and it's Kurt with a large paper bag with handles “Logan I found some things you may be comfortable with. I--. “ Kurt saw the TV and that familiar face that invoked such rage and guilt at the same time. And a bit of delight too at this mans frantic state, which made him feel even guiltier. Kurt walks quickly to the television and shuts it off. He glances at Logan at a loss of what to say, then he opens his mouth to speak, then closes it. He decides to walk over to his bed to retrieve the clothes and then went back over to Logan's bed and handed him the bag. “Here, I bought you a couple of turtle necks, one black and one dark grey with a couple of pairs of jeans. Everything else would have been too… flashy.” Kurt quirked his lips at the last word. 

“Well thank you, dear, now give me a kiss and go make me some lunch. I’m starved after a long day at work.” Logan snorted.

“In your dreams, Verruckt Mann.”

"My dreams would be way more imaginative."

“Either way, I can’t see you in that sort of domestic scene.”

“But that alien lady on the TV could you're thinking.”

“Who…?”

“That feather haired woman that looks like she can break you in half… Cerise. Yeah.”

Kurt swallowed and looked down.

I have to say she looks like a feisty one. She’s got a wild and violent side I can see. And that hair, we must go to the same barber. You certainly know how to pick em’”

“All right, Logan. How about you see about getting dressed. We will be going out to dinner this evening.” Kurt said, ice dripping from every word.

“Will you be bringing me flowers too?” Logan called after him.

^^^

“Shut off the image inducer will ya? People love ya here.”

“Logan…”

“Please, Kurt, it’s been so long since I saw you. I want to look at your real face.”

Kurt sighed. “Alright Logan. It hasn’t been too bad for me here in Europe lately.”

“Great. Ready?”

Kurt nodded and looked at Logan in those tight jeans and grey turtleneck. He was also wearing the boots that he bought. The clothes accented his body nicely. “You're starin,’ Elf.” 

“Sure, I’m just not used to not being blinded by something the color of a banana.”

“Oh you're cute, Kurt. But, you're not gonna win this bet.” He said in a husky voice as he leaned towards Kurt.

“Let’s go.” Kurt said in a hurry.

The restaurant was fairly busy, and as they entered the host did a double take, but not out of fear but more like a reaction you would get from seeing your favorite celebrity walking by you. “Is it indeed you? The Nightcrawler? My whole staff and I are big fans of yours. Actually most of the people in this area are." The man shook his hand, Kurt was taken aback by this. There was no hesitancy. No recoil at his strange hands. It was just a hearty honest handshake. A waitress passed by and her mouth gaped open. She called over to another waitress and she gaped too. They looked at him like some of the patrons were looking at the tastier parts of their menu. Logan chuckled. This will be fun.

“Right this way, Herr Wagner, we’ll find you a more private area in the back for you and your friend.” As they followed, Kurt was stopped by the two waitresses with take away menus in their hands. “Sir, we are your biggest fans. May we have your signature on these?”

“But of course, anything for such fine, lovely, ladies.” He gave them a charming smile. The women giggled.

“Oh thank you, Mr. Wagner." They said before whispering in each others ear and laughing some more, cheeks flushing bright pink. 

As they walked away Logan caught them staring at Kurt. He just smiled and shook his head. “They wanted you, Elf. You would have gotten a threesome at your command.” Logan chuckled.

Kurt didn’t say anything but caught up with the host. As they both were seated in a softly lit corner the host said “I will have a waiter with you shortly. Enjoy!”

Time had passed and when they finally decided on their food Kurt called over the waiter. The waiter politely yet quickly took down their order before leaving. Logan could see this was an exciting event for the young man to wait on ‘Nightcrawler.’

“Hmph, I forgot that some of the guys might be after your tail as well.”

“I certainly hope you aren’t implying that this young man is attracted to me too.”

“The nose knows Elf, besides it’s written all over him, heightened senses or no. You’re just too much of a stubborn fool to notice. You’re hot tail, Kurt. Face it.”

Kurt just sighed. “Logan, besides the constant teasing. I am very happy to see you.” He smiled softly at the end of his statement.

“Likewise. And you're even more gorgeous than I remember. Excalibur certainly must have agreed with you.”

Kurt swallowed and blushed violet and decided to accept the compliment. “I think I needed a time to stand on my feet without the X-Men. I think Excalibur showed me I needed to cut loose more, especially now that I’m a leader. I always just felt like I was tagging along. Here I was forced to take charge. I may have to do things I don’t like but that’s the down side of this business I guess. You lose a little of your soul… “ Kurt blinked, feeling he revealed too much. The wine was loosening his tongue but he felt a liberating warmth spread to his toes by the good wine and even greater company. Kurt looked over at his old friend, candle light flickering over his worn yet handsome face, affection and concern shined in those crisp blue eyes. He really missed Logan, who had somehow grown more attractive over their time apart. Kurt had to look away. 

Logan reached out his hand and put it over Kurt’s. “Or sometimes someone can regain a part of it, this business has certainly introduced me to some amazing people.”

Kurt looked back at Logan briefly before closing his eyes, but didn’t take his hand away. “We… shouldn’t do this. We will only hurt each other in the end.”

“Only if we let it. It’s been years since I’ve been inside you darlin, years since I felt your legs around me and far too long since I heard you moan. Except for maybe in my daydreams.”

“Logan... this may all sound wonderful, but you know it's not the right path for either of us. I don't want to end up hating each other.”

Logan stared daggers into his eyes. The sharpness then softened at seeing Kurt’s dilemma. He didn’t want to cause his fuzzy friend such intense internal conflict. And he wouldn’t if he didn’t think the Elf needed this too. 

"But..."

“Yeah? You can tell me.” He stroked Kurt’s hand. 

“I’ve… felt the same way.” Kurt sighed heavily as if he confessed a huge crime. He dared not look at Logan now.

Logan started leaning in further to reach out his hand and touch that beautifully chiseled face. But the waiter came and shocked them out of the rediscovery of their long lost intimacy. Logan growled slightly but the kid didn’t notice as he started unloading the cart. 

“Here you go gentlemen. All set. Now enjoy!” He clapped his hands lightly and left.

“Saved by the bell, eh, Elf? Logan said as he looked over the food. The grub did look good.

“Perhaps I did not wish to be saved.” Kurt said in a deep, commanding tone.

Logan looked over at his dark-skinned companion and saw a wildness dancing in his friends eyes. “Are ya playing darlin’? Because if you go too far I may not be able to stop myself. Or if I do I may never forgive you.”

Kurt swallowed. “We shall see. Won’t we?”

After that they ate in silence. It was not until dessert that the real fun began. Kurt got ice cream in a small dish as Logan had German chocolate cake. Logan watched as Kurt popped a cherry in his mouth and sucked on it a bit before swallowing it, all the while making eye contact with Logan. Then he slowly dipped his spoon in the vanilla ice cream and brought it to his mouth. His tongue lightly lapped at the ice cream in the spoon before putting it in his mouth whole and he began sucking on the spoon. Kurt closed his eyes at this.

Then Logan was on his feet. He grabbed Kurt’s hand and the spoon fell with a clank on the table. “I won the bet. We’re getting out of here and I’m gonna show you what you got coming to ya. I’ve been a good boy long enough.” He hissed. His voice was dripping with heat and desire.

Kurt did not fight him but scrambled for his wallet and set what was owed on the table in the small leather folder. 

“C’mon, bub!”

“I have to pay for our dinner, Logan!”

“Always gotta do the right thing even when your dick is about to explode out of yer pants.” Logan snorted.

“Someone has to. There. I-”

Logan didn’t waste another second and dragged his occasional lover through the restaurant with not a little attention drawn their way. They passed their waiter who was standing next to another and he simply smiled at them as he took a bill from the other young man and muttered something like “I told you.” 

Logan laughed. Guess they weren’t the only ones betting. They slipped out the back door as the host told them they could for privacy. As soon as they were out the door Logan started to kiss Kurt furiously. Kurt almost stumbled back at the force of it. “Logan! Scheisse! The car! We are not doing this here!”

Logan pulled back and caught his breath. Willing himself to be calm. “Yer right, Elf.” 

They practically ran to the car and as they rounded the corner they came upon a horrendous site. A brute was harassing a young woman who looked to be barely 18, her skirt and panties were around her ankles and the man was prepared to – BAMF!

Kurt was at the woman’s side in a flash as he kicks the offender in the jaw causing him to topple backwards. Kurt then helps the young woman with her clothes and nods to Logan. “Here. You watch her while I take care of this piece of filth.”

As he approached the thug the man was coming to his senses and said. “Are you one of those mutie freaks? Yeah I’ve seen you on the TV. Excalibur Ja? You’re still a freak no matter what your fancy title is. You and that Jew whore over there will get what you deserve someday.” Kurt fumed as he glanced at the swastika on his black jacket. As the punk got to his feet Kurt punched him in the jaw. The man staggered back but smirked in defiance before licking his now bloody lip, pulling out a knife. Kurt hissed and welcomed a reason to let loose. “A knife does nothing to one who can disappear!” with that Kurt bamfed and reappeared on the other side of the attacker, tail wrapping around the man's wrist and tightening it as he jerked it back and forth until he released the knife. “A mutie saving a Jew. oh the iron—“ Kurt put one of his large hands around the young mans throat, then the other behind his head. Kurt snarled. “Don’t even finish that swine or I’ll break your neck. Or maybe you will and I’ll rid this world of your cancer.” Kurt smirked in dark delight. The thug was truly terrified now and put up his hands. “Alright, alright!” 

“Smart decision, young man.” He said sourly. 

Logan watched in shock. He could hear everything being said. His friend definitely developed an edge. Logan tilted his head as he heard sirens in the distance. 

When the police finally arrived they gasped at the site of the assaulter as they looked him over. “The boys jaw has been completely shattered. He never had a chance...” They looked at Kurt with awe and a little fear.

"That 'boy’ was about to rape and perhaps kill this young woman and then attempted to kill me when I intervened. Here is the knife.” They took the knife hesitantly and looked the blade over.

The young woman broke in. “It is true officer. He saved me.”

“Well, we’ve been searching for this **abschaum** for a while for a series of assaults and robberies. He is a part of a local neo Nazi gang. Are you well enough to come in for questioning, Fraulein?”

“Yes officer.” The young woman turned to Kurt. “Thank you, sir.”

Kurt nodded. “You're welcome, miss.”

Once they were gone Kurt wrapped his arms about himself feeling very uncomfortable under Logan’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Elf?”

“I… wanted to break his neck Logan. I almost did. Or worse. I had an idea of perhaps teleporting him apart piece by piece… and I know what you're thinking.”

“What am I thinking, Elf?”

“You're thinking your once gentle friend is now a monster inside as much as out.”

Kurt curled into himself further and Logan went to him, pulling Kurt out of himself by pulling him by his upper arms and staring steadily into his eyes. “Hey. I would never think that of you. Times are tough. I’m just worried you may do something you will regret.” He stroked his cheek. “Lets get you back to the motel.” Logan put his arms around Kurt’s shoulders and led him to the parking lot.

^^^

As they entered, the previous passion was dulled. At least to Kurt and he felt uncomfortable in his skin. He felt dirty and hoped Logan did not expect anything now after everything that happened.

Logan softly shut the door and locked it. Kurt’s posture was slumped as he looked at the floor. He got his answer once he felt his friend wrap his arms around his chest. “We were kinda in the middle of something as we were rudely interrupted as I recall.” Kurt sighed as Logan began kissing his neck. “Logan, please. I-I can’t, not after…” Kurt started to pull away but Logan pulled him back and held him in place. “You're not a monster, bub. You’re human. Violence sometimes happens, and sometimes… sex, and neither always has to do with sin. What that guy was about to do was real sin. Not what you had to do to save her and not what we’re doing now.”

“Logan, no I-“ 

Logan spun Kurt around and started backing him into the wall. There was to be no argument as to where this was going. As Kurt felt his back hit the wall Logan was on top of him ravishing his neck and shoulders with nips and kisses. "This was always my favorite place to start." Logan now had his hand down his friend’s pants and cupping his sac. “We’re not letting that scum win by ruining our evening.”

“Logan I –“ -gasp- “Oh Gott, Logan.”

“That’s it, Kurt. Let me take care of you. Let me give you some pleasure.”

Both men eagerly pulls each others shirts off, throwing them to the floor. Then Logan pulls at Kurt’s belt, then unbuttons and unzips his friend’s pants leaving them to fall to the floor. Kurt is now pulling at Logan’s pants too and has them around his feral friends ankles in seconds. In unison as they hold on to each other they slip out of them. Kurt uses his tail to toss their pants aside. 

“I want you. Please.” Logan cups Kurt’s fine jaw in his calloused hands and crushes their mouths together. Logan’s tongue is twisting and darting wildly. When Logan lets Kurt go he is panting and staring into his eyes intensely. 

Kurt straightens up, then leans against the door, both arms folded behind his back in submission. “Well?” Kurt smiled in challenge. 

And with that Logan let’s out a breath of relief and triumph and impatiently pushes himself up against Kurt and starts kissing his neck again while rubbing the his chest and nipples with his fingers, causing the blue mutant to squirm and lightly moan."You're so damn fine." 

"You also, I couldn't stop looking at you all evening." Kurt groans as he reaches down to touch himself but Logan grasps his wrist and reaches up to pin it to the wall, then he does the same with Kurt’s other wrist. “No, darlin.' I’m gonna take care of you, remember?”

Kurt feels helpless in Logan’s grip and starts to try to break free causing Logan to shove his wrists back harder against the wall. This was an old game they used to play. “You're not getting away from me and you don’t want to. Now, let me see you.” Logan commanded.

Kurt did as Logan told him, body shaking as he slowly spread his legs.

“Yeah, like that.” Logan said as he licked his lips. “just beautiful.”

Logan starts to grind his erection against Kurt’s roughly, causing his companion to cry out. Logan quickened his movements and pushed as Kurt pushed back. Then as Kurt cried out a second time he felt Kurt’s legs hitch then wrap around his waist.

“Oh god, yeah. That’s it. “ He grabbed Kurt’s rump and tugged it as they did this sensual dance. They were moving up and down the wall wildly as they continued to grind into each other. Then Logan buried his face in Kurt’s neck and nipped it leaving a mark. 

“Unnh... Logan, I want... need you inside me.” Kurt said, gasping for breath. 

Logan sighed, "Seein' you lose control is always a gorgeous site, Kurt. And I want the whole night to see it. Unless you've got some objections?" He purred in his ear before he grabs his friends three-fingered hand.

Kurt closed his eyes, breath quickening as lust took over his body. “Logan, wait…” Logan stiffened at this. He sure hoped he wasn't changing his mind!

“I want you to have your way with me... over there. “ Kurt points one thick finger towards a large desk on the other side of the room, wearing his most devilish grin yet. 

Logan smiles and kisses Kurt passionately before carrying Kurt to the desk and settling him there. “I’ll close the blinds.” Logan said as he reached for them. 

“Nein, if someone comes by let them see. We’ll give them a good show, Ja?”

Logan was surprised Kurt still remembered that kink of his let alone agrees to it. He was always shy about that sort of thing. Logan chuckled and settled between Kurt’s legs dangling so playfully on the desk. “But Logan, wait, what about the lube?” Logan opens the drawer and pulls out a tube.

“How?” Kurt asks, bewildered. 

"Well, it may have been a long shot, but I _was_ hoping..."

"Hoping? Or just too sure of yourself?" Kurt said, smiling crookedly, his voice part playful and part scolding. 

Logan hushes him with a kiss before he removes the cap and squeezes the gel on his fingers, then inserts it gently, knowing it’s been a while for his friend. Kurt’s breath hitched. “Logan, it has been so long —Oh—Oh Gott!”

As Logan is rubbing his finger in and out of Kurt’s tight, hot hole he uses his right hand to tweak a blue nipple then dives in and starts to suck. At this Kurt is almost frantically humping Logan’s finger. Logan pushes in the second, then third finger and Kurt is tugging up at Logan’s wild mane for a kiss. And next they are mauling each others mouths. Now that Logan is sure Kurt has been properly stretched he slowly slicks up his cock for he is so hard too much pressure may cause his premature release as aroused as he was. 

“Been dreaming of this too long, Elf.” At these words Logan slowly pushes himself inside.

They both wince at the pressure. Kurt quickly grasps the edges of the table and clutches it tightly causing his knuckles to turn a lighter shade of blue. Logan watches as Kurt scrabbles for leverage with his head tossed back and his eyes closed. The look on his face was amazing to behold. His brow was crinkled, and his teeth were gritting in a look of agonized bliss.

“Unh! Ohhh… Logan. I forgot how big you are.”

Logan barked a laugh and said. “Well, I never forgot how tight you are.” At this Logan drew his engorged member out and thrust it back in again. 

Kurt let out a loud groan.

“Spread your legs further.” Logan snarled with desire and Kurt did. “Yeah, you’ll be mine again once the night is through.” 

"Mmm, Logan..." Logan started to hammer in and out furiously with Kurt gripping the desk as it thumped against the floor with each thrust. At one well-placed thrust to his pleasure spot Kurt fell back against the desk in surrender as hot-sweet pleasure washed him from his head to his toes.

Logan growled. He always loved Kurt's responses to his body. They were always so full of passion. “Oh God, Elf. You’re gonna make me crazy.”

Kurt raised his head, watching as Logan's length moved inside him. Then a particularly well placed thrust caused his head to fall back on the table and moan. By this time Kurt’s left hand was thrown back and gripping the table as his right reached down to stroke his cock.

“Everyone was so hot for you tonight. But now I have you all to myself." Logan then takes Kurt’s legs and lifts them, clutching his fuzzy thighs and holding them in place with a vice-like grip as he pushes rapidly in and out of his lost love and friend. 

Kurt’s face is in even more agony now as Logan spreads and grips his legs causing him to be stretched and tugged in a new direction and feeling Logan’s cock reach different territory. Kurt was out of control now, moaning without restraint, head tossing back and forth as he tugged at his erection. “Yes, Logan." Kurt let out a sound close to a whine.

Now Logan felt the last of his resolve slip away as he lifted Kurt’s left leg and settled it on his shoulder and pinned it there, and thrust roughly a few more times as he came and let out am almost bestial howl. He came hard and thick inside his best friend. Kurt followed closely with a cry, spilling himself all over his belly. Logan quickly went to lap it up as Kurt lay there in a daze with a peaceful look on his face, calm and satiated. Now Logan was kissing his chest tenderly. Kurt reached down and ran his fingers through Logan’s thick hair and sighed. 

Kurt’s hand then wanders to Logan’s face and he tries to lift his friends stubbled chin. Logan noticed this and looks into Kurt's softly glowing eyes. “Logan… now take me to your bed.”

Logan smiles shakily. “It will be my pleasure, Elf.”

^^^


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt turns the tables on Logan, issues come to light, love is accepted but not necessarily unreturned. An ending, or a beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re: Warnings: There is mention of rape/non-con in the form of a threat in the end of the chapter by an enemy of the X-Men's.
> 
> My idea for this came from the idea about expectations in the bedroom. Normally Kurt (and characters like him) are seen to take the role as submissive and characters like Logan's as the dominant. I wanted to explore the idea of prejudging someones bedroom habits based day to day persona which does not always have a bearing in how your sex life is. Bed room preferences don't always come with how someone acts in regular life or is based on their age, gender, build, profession, social status or penetration. Another thing - similar to my fic 'My Kinky Valentine' I wanted to explore someones past like abuse or oppression and how that may cause a fear in someone who has an interest in it. I also wanted to explore the idea of inexperienced kink play and how it may go wrong if people aren't knowledgeable in it. Usually it is started with rules and a safe word and they may graduate to less rules as trust is solidified. And sometimes there isn't even a submissive or dominant all the time and they may switch it up. This is how I imagine my Logurt. So yeah, a lot of stuff was going through my head when I wrote this. I'm not sure I was successful in it. 
> 
> Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Sabretooth belong to Marvel Comics and Disney!

^^^

In room number four of Motel 21 contains two long lost friends and sometimes lovers that were returned to each other recently. They both had reconnected through their bodies, but there was still something that needed to be addressed, thinks the younger of the two at least, who is now laying in his lovers arms in a peaceful slumber as the other, shorter and less delicate looking man lay awake stroking his curly hair with a look of peace and satisfaction on his face.

“You said you always let me win…” Logan said with fondness in his voice.

“Hm? What are you talking about, Logan?” Kurt awoke at this and sounded bemused yet drowsy at the same time from their recent activities.

Logan chuckled warmly “How quickly we forget… You said you always let me win. Remember? That time at Harry’s, when I challenged you to walk down the street in your true form…” Logan had a slight satisfied smile gracing his lips.

Kurt shifted at this, “Oh? Ohhhh.” He snickered. 

“I knew then you were a keeper.”

Kurt slapped Logan’s hip lightly and made a soft indignant noise. “So, you think I’m easy, do you, Alter Freund?”

“You said it, not me.” Logan snorted.

“Very funny. Leave it to you to hold onto something like that and take it to the extreme.“

“Leave it to me to know something good when I see it.” Logan sighed happily.

Kurt was very quiet for a time, Logan had wondered if he had fallen asleep. Logan shook Kurt’s shoulder slightly. His friend’s sudden silence was unnerving to him. “Kurt? Elf?”

Kurt let out a long, deep sigh, then leaned up on his elbows and stared into Logan’s eyes, as if staring strait into his soul. They were like beacons to the older man. “Don’t forget that. I don’t do that for just anyone, Lie -." Kurt caught himself. "Logan."

Kurt’s stare left Logan uneasy. Logan new Kurt was being truthful. Sure, Kurt was friendly, warm, made easy friends to who he would be steadfast and loyal. He had his flings and his flirtations but when it came to actual love and seeing the deepest parts of him he was quite careful. “Kurt...”

Kurt sensed Logan’s discomfort, ran his large hand through his thick indigo curls and sighed in frustration. His posture looked wary. Kurt was about to turn over and away from Logan when a hand caught his chin and gently brought it down for a slow hard kiss. Kurt stiffened at first but then relaxed letting his feral friend explore his mouth, then Kurt’s tongue returned the gesture. 

Logan then pulled back and said. “And I wouldn’t come all this way for just anyone. I latch on to those I care for, those who are special to me and do away with the rest without a second thought.” Logan held onto Kurt’s chin a little tighter, ice-blue eyes looking deeply into Kurt’s gold ones, making sure Kurt realized just how much he meant to him. 

Kurt gave Logan a slight smile and said. “And here I thought I was just a good bed-mate.”

“Oh, you’re more than that, but you're brooding. Let's focus on the now. We've been apart too long to let this be spoiled.”

Logan continued to kiss Kurt's lips, then his jaw and back to his lips again. Then Logan brushed his finger against Kurt's entrance.

Kurt shivered as he felt Logan stimulate his opening, and at the feeling of hot breath against his neck. "Mmm... We have lost time to make up for." Kurt closed his eyes, unable to keep his arousal at bay even if he wanted to. "So, what do you say?" Logan continued to speak lowly as he continued kissing Kurt and fondling his entrance. "Lube?"

"I..." Kurt swallowed and nodded. "Yes." He reached his tale to the nightstand and grabbed the tube of lube, curled it around it and handed it to Logan. 

“I’ll never tire of seeing that.” Logan said as he snapped off the cap, feeling his cock swell with desire.

Logan’s voice was soft and rough as he fiddled between Kurt’s legs for his opening while kissing his slender neck and nipping at the pulse. “You're so sexy.” Kurt sighed and tilted his head back as he lay on his side and faced Logan who was kissing Kurt’s neck more roughly now in response. Kurt then lifted his left leg for better access and laid it along Logan’s hip. “Logan...” Kurt moaned as Logan’s slicked finger entered him an began to rub his insides “And never tire of seeing you like **this**...” Logan nipped Kurt’s pulse again to punctuate. At this Logan grunted as he flipped Kurt onto his back and pinned his wrists against the sheets. Kurt spread his legs and made a soft needy noise as Logan swiftly entered him to the hilt. 

Kurt bucked and cried out harshly as Logan hit his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure through his body, causing him to spread his legs further. Kurt tried to break free because he knew Logan loved restraining him as much as he loved being restrained. “Unh! Oh Gott!” 

“Oh, look at you…” Logan gasped.

Kurt had his legs splayed as far as possible now for his flexible mutant frame, with each foot planted downward into the mattress, knees upwards, looking as if he was ready to leap into battle. Kurt gained some leverage in this and shot his hips upwards as Logan banged down and in and made little circular motions as he did so. 

“Logan, please!”

“What, Darlin'. Please what?” Logan hissed in his pointed ear possessively, though Kurt could hear his friends voice falter a bit and it empowered him. He knew what power he could have this primal force that was his friend and sometimes lover. Logan made another well-placed thrust and snarled.

“Fuck me harder!” Kurt shot his hips up in command. And threw his head back as he screwed his eyes shut and opened his mouth in a wordless gasp.

Logan studied Kurt’s face as he obliged him roughly, his fuzzy blue friend looked to be in a bit of pain by his tightly furrowed brows, but was loving it all the same.” Mmm... yeah.” Logan released Kurt’s wrists and popped open the claws of his left hand and dug it into the mattress. He took his right hand and grabbed Kurt’s ass tightly squeezing it and holding it in place as he shot rapidly into his young lover causing the bed to squeak and scrape along the floor. For a while all that could be heard were loud moans and guttural cries. Logan began to push faster and harder as he was losing control, the sound of flesh on flesh slapping together echoed in the room. 

Kurt felt Logan’s balls slapping against his ass all the while his lovers engorged member stretched and filled him more than he ever thought possible, causing him to buck wildly and groan deep in his chest. “Logan. “ Kurt said almost pleadingly “Turn me over…”

By this point Logan was panting heavily and barely able to keep his approaching orgasm at bay, but he loved the idea too much to deny it. “Great idea...” Logan licked his lips. Then Logan pulled out causing them both to moan, lifted his friend up and flipped him over and brought him up on all fours with such power as he gripped soft-hard blue hips and thrust quickly back inside without pause. Kurt felt his eyes flutter shut and roll in the back of his head as he pushed back onto Logan’s hard cock, hissing Logan’s name over and over in a feverish chant. “Logan, oh Logan…”

“That’s right, you’re mine. Always have been and always will be.”

Kurt gasped and said. “Per-perhaps I will just teleport away one day?” He said in a breathy chuckle before he moaned at another strong thrust.

“N-Not on your life.” Logan smiled, snarling between quick breaths.

This got the response Kurt was hoping for as Logan became more dominant and aggressive by pressing Kurt’s face into the mattress, while bringing his ass up farther, then grabbing Kurt’s left leg and pinning it against his hip as he thrust wildly. Such force was being emitted that Kurt had to curl his fingers into the sheets and grip tightly to keep his body from flying forward into the wall. 

“This is how you like it, isn’t it, Elf? Nice and rough, wantin’ me to own you?”

“Y-yes!” Kurt could barely speak as his release was fast approaching and after a few more deep thrusts, Kurt came hard with a shout. "Logan!"

“Oh-oh, Elf!” Logan followed quickly with a roar and collapsed on top of his friend. Logan stayed there a while as he softly stroked Kurt’s back in soothing circles.”You’re – You’re gonna kill me one o' these days, darlin'.”

Kurt was still trying to catch his breath as he spoke. “Impossible. Your healing factor." Kurt laughed then said. "Come up here, Logan, and kiss me.”

Logan chuckled and moved up the bed to his companion who was now on his back blissfully sated. Logan leaned down and captured Kurt’s lips in a searing kiss. When Logan started to pull away, Kurt decided that they weren't finished kissing and grabbed Logan's mane and plunged his tongue inside Logan’s mouth. After a long thorough exploration Kurt finally released him. “I am yours. But are you mine, Logan?”

Logan stared down at Kurt, as he gasped for breath, totally taken by Kurt's aggressive turn. “Elf – I - What do you think?”

“That’s not the answer I want to hear.” Kurt said as he grabbed Logan’s chin and forced him to look at him. “Tell me…”

Logan laughed. “Elf... Come on. Stop playing.” Logan said in a flip tone before gently removing Kurt’s hand. “Damn, but I can go for a beer and some cigs, food wouldn’t be bad either.” 

“There is a mini food store only minutes away here, why don’t you go get some. It sounds good to me as well, except for the cigarettes.” Kurt scrunched his nose at the last.

"Alright then. You want anything special?" 

“Nein. I'll just have what your having.”

Logan was becoming very curious by Kurt’s sudden change of mood but he wasn’t going to dwell on it overly much. Kurt has been acting a bit different. That’s why they were at the hotel and not with Excalibur after all. “Alright. Be back in a bit.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Kurt sighed.

^^^

When Logan returned the room was dark, Logan was sure he opened the lights before he left. “Kurt? Elf?” He didn’t hear a peep and was immediately in attack mode and popping his metal claws. If anything happened to Kurt... Logan snarled.

“ELF???”

“In the bathroom, Logan. I’ll be out in a little bit. You can unsheathe your claws. You have nothing to fear... from me anyway."

Logan noticed the time growing later. "What are you up to in there? Are you ok?"

"Its a surprise, Logan."

"I like your surprises."

"This surprise requires you to take of your clothes."

"Now I'm really intrigued." Logan said as he removed his clothing. 

After a few more minutes he saw Kurt come out of the bathroom clad only in a black thong and carrying a leash in his hand and looking very mysterious.

“Elf… whats going on?” Logan was starting to feel on edge and a little skittish, he could have sworn he smelled something on the air during his walk to the car. But this was Kurt, his best friend, his Elf and more. There was nothing… to be… afraid… of? All that lit the room was the light coming from the bathroom now.

"What does it look like?" Kurt stared sharply into Logan’s eyes as he casually walked over to Logan with such power and catlike grace that Logan found himself caught in a spell. Kurt put his hand at the back of Logan's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Logan gave in with enthusiasm and began to kiss back hungrily but Kurt had pulled away, denying him.

"Kurt? What is this?" Logan said, panting as a look of confusion and frustration spread across his face. 

"Do you trust me, Logan?"

“Of course I do. What kind of question is that? I probably trust you more than anyone.”

Kurt’s sultry grin widened. “Gut...”

Kurt slowly brought up the black leather collar and lead. “I want you to put this on, Logan.” Kurt was thinking back to their short lived affair when they were X-Men. Logan had wanted to explore the idea of dominance and submission play. Not long before the X-Men had took its toll on their relationship and they grew apart Logan was starting to display some submissive tendencies and Kurt always felt that Logan's past and his roll as the man who got things done had instilled an instant resistance that caused him to quash those desires.

“Kurt-Mmm.“ Kurt pulled him in for another kiss, but like before, when Logan had responded, he had pulled away."

Kurt was now standing only inches away from Logan as he leaned over and whispered in his ear before nipping it. “Put it on.” 

"I... don't know if I can." Logan shivered and closed his eyes as he felt Kurt’s softly furred hands run up and down his strong muscled chest. 

“I have worn this for you plenty of times, won’t you wear it for me?”

Logan was starting to shake visibly now.

“I know what’s been done to you, Logan, I know you don’t like chains and cages. And you shouldn’t. But, trust me. You were the first man I have ever been with. Surrender to me as I have surrendered to you long ago. 

Logan could feel his desire rise at Kurt's dominant attitude. They had never got to this part in their relationship before the Marauders took it all away and Kurt was lost in a coma for months. He always wanted to try it and even craved to have Kurt inside him, though he couldn't quite admit it. 

“Let me catch you sometimes, Logan.” At Logan's confused look Kurt said. "Perhaps you just need some assistance, nein?" He snapped the collar around Logan’s neck.

Logan swallowed. “Elf…”

“That’s right, Logan.” At this he tugged on the lead and brought Logan down for a demanding kiss. Logan gasped just before he felt his lips; tongue and teeth were being devoured. Logan was released roughly and was panting heavily.

“Elf, please.”

“Oh, I will please you as you please me, ja, Lieb?” Kurt tugged on the leash. “Follow me.” 

Logan was reluctant but he started to walk as he felt a tug on his collar. He saw that Kurt was leading him to the desk. “Bend over, hands on the desk, Logan." 

Logan began to shake, but his cock was needy and full, wanting his young lover so bad. He was starting to breath heavily. "I..."

"Shh... lieb, trust me in this. Trust me to give you something that you want, you need but are afraid to ask. I understand your fear. Being caged. More than you know..."

Logan made no attempt to break free, and he surely could, and gut him as well, nor did he show any signs of hostility. Kurt knew he was on the right track. _My lieb, why can you not ask this of me?_

“Do it.” Kurt commanded softly.

Logan started to shake again, he was very confused, part of him wanted to flee. This brought up a myriad of control and torture issues from his past but a part of him wanted this from Kurt.

Logan sighed and did as he was told. “Beautiful, Logan.” Kurt said as he began to nip and kiss his back and shoulders down to his ass. 

Logan shivered. "Damn, Elf.”

“ You have a strong body." Kurt began to kneed Logan's back. "Beautiful.”

"If you say so...”

“I do” Kurt said with authority. “And you will look even more beautiful as I fuck you sensless.”

“Elf...”

"You can break free any time, Logan. Can't you?"

"..." In truth Logan didn't want to. Kurt was right.

“Ah." Kurt chuckled."To echo your own words, spread your legs.”

Logan did but just a little before sneering. "Make me."

“That was a command, not a request. Spread them further.” Logan did not comply.” It seems I will have to do it myself.” Kurt hissed. 

Logan felt Kurt’s tail swiftly wrap around his right thigh with a thwap as it strongly tugged at his thigh until it was spread and then he felt Kurt’s large left hand gripping his other thigh, prying them apart as his other hand tugged on the lead. Logan then heard the familiar snap of a cap that echoed sharply to his keen senses. “You will be mine now, Logan, as I have been yours countless times.” At this he began to rub Logan’s tight opening. 

“Uhh! Elf!”

“I suspect it has been a while since someone’s been in here.” Kurt said as he licked his hole a bit before thrusting his thick finger in and out. “Well, I am going to remedy that… and make sure I’m the last.” 

Logan was writhing and gritting his teeth at this point. His legs sagged a bit as they felt like jelly but Kurt was there to hold him up. Logan groaned. “That’s it. You want me inside you. I’ve wanted to be inside you so long. I won this time, Logan. And what a prize indeed.” 

"Damn it, Kurt! Yes!" Logan gasped.

Kurt removed his fingers causing Logan to shudder and moan. He pulled down his thong, causing his cock to spring forth. Kurt slicked up his cock and placed it at Logan’s lubed entrance. "Yes..." Kurt hissed in his ear. With that Kurt entered Logan causing the wild mutant to grasp the desk tightly and groan. Kurt almost came right there, as Logan's body encased him in a vice-like grip. 

“MmmmRRRrrr.” Logan growled as Kurt began to move inside him. Kurt had a rather impressive length as it stretched and filled him, causing him to gasp for air. It had been so long since anyone had been inside his body. Logan rapidly went from fear to wanting to be dominated by Kurt fully.

“Oh...Logan. You're so tight.” He said as he quickened the pace and began to tug on Logan’s leash until his back was slapped firmly against his clothed chest. Kurt began to kiss and bite Logan’s shoulders, leaving several pink marks. Logan's body was on fire. He closed his eyes tight as his pleasure mounted, causing spots of color to dance across his vision. 

“Elf…”

“You’re mine, Logan, whether you admit it or not. You are bound to me as much as I am to you whether you will admit it or not. And I love you whether you accept it or not… or love me in return.” Kurt declared as he began to thrust all the harder. Kurt then nudged Logan’s leg with his knee. “Place your foot on the desk.” Logan groaned as he did this. “Yes.” hissed Kurt.

Now Logan was being stretched even further causing Kurt’s throbbing cock to explore more parts of him, and now this new position caused his pleasure spot to be hit harshly and repeatedly. His prostate was being battered.

“Cripes, Elf!” 

“It’s quite liberating to have someone else take control. Isn’t it?”

Logan just nodded and groaned as Kurt began to tug his erection. Kurt chuckled at Logan’s responses. Seeing his feral lover let him take control was exquisite. “You are a site to behold right now, Mein Lieb.” 

“Elf, I-!”

“Say my name, Logan.”

“……”

“Say my name or I’ll stop right now and you’ll have to take care of yourself.” Kurt tugged at the leash, thrusting deeper. 

“Damn, Kurt!”

“That’s it. Now again.”

“… K-Kurt. Damn!”

Kurt chuckled deeply and then made several more deep, hard thrusts. His teeth latched on to a Logan's smooth beige shoulder and came with a hoarse shout filling Logan with his warm essence. Logan followed quickly on the heels of his lover and came hard, all over his belly.

Logan slumped and was breathing heavily before he let out a sob. 

Once Kurt regained his composure he saw his friends state. “Logan?”

“I’m a man, not an animal…” 

“Oh gott, Logan! What have I done…?!?” Kurt went to his friend who looked as if he was ready to fall to the floor but Kurt caught him in his arms and lowered him down to the floor and began to hold him and rock him. “I’m so sorry. I was too rough. I - ”

Logan was now looking into his eyes, but not with anger, but with such intensity that it unnerved Kurt. Logan then shot up and kissed him hungrily.

Kurt kissed back with equal intensity. “Logan - I”

“You love me.”

“Yes, Logan.”

“Animal or man, you love me.”

“Ja, Logan…” Logan kissed Kurt all the more at this. Kurt was starting to gasp for air. He couldn’t breath. 

Logan broke the kiss, panting hard before crushing their heads together and staring into Kurt's golden eyes and said. “But I’m a man, who may sometimes act like an animal.”

“You are a man, Logan. I’ve noticed.” Kurt gave a lopsided smile here before he continued. “And I'm a man who may look like a monster."

"You deserve better."

"Let me be the judge on what I deserve, nein?" Kurt said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Logan took off the collar and snapped it on Kurt causing him to gasp into the kiss. "Now... It’s been too long since I’ve been able to see you in this.”

“Logan?! Mmmph!”

^^^

The following morning Kurt and Logan were preparing to leave for England to Braddock manor to see Kitty. Logan was in the shower, thinking over the past several days and all that had happened. Logan can’t remember a time when he had ever felt happier. Something warm grew in the pit of his chest. How could Kurt not know he caused his pulse to quicken and his heart to thump out of his chest? How could Kurt not know the reason why he held back in battle so many times was because of him? And he came back. For Kurt. When he simply moved on with others? He loved him. Of course he did. But such a statement would put his young, idealistic lover in deadly danger. His recent confrontation with Sabretooth cemented his fear for him. He was out to get him now more than ever. Logan had to wonder why the Elf was alive this long. Creed must have been able to know what Kurt was to him. As he felt the soothing spray wash away the aches he decided he no longer wished to think about Creed. It was spoiling his mood.

As Logan finished drying himself and wrapped a towel around his hips he opened the door to a sight that made his groin tighten. Kurt was bent over in those tight jeans picking something up that fell on the floor “Scheiss! That was a close one. Kitty’s gift could have been ruined…” 

“Ahem.”

“Logan? Look. Kitty’s gift. Isn’t it marvelous?”

It’s pretty good, but I can think of something else that’s marvelous.”

“Ach, Logan, your mind is constantly in the gutter.”

“You knew what you were doing as soon as you put those things on that night. And with a black sweater on top of it. You know I love you in black. Then you kept rejecting me. You’re a tease, Wagner. Were you trying to seduce me?”

“I did nothing of the sort.” Kurt said, mischief dancing in his eyes.

“Suuure.” Logan said as he walked closer until he was right in front of Kurt and grabbed his hips. “You did. Admit it.”

“Well… I may have on a subconscious level. It may not have been the brightest move if I was trying to get sex out of your mind.”

Logan snorted. “Yeah, I’ll bet.” 

“But I’m not wearing black now.” Logan looked at Kurt’s deep red turtleneck before grabbing it and roughly pulling it over his head. “Was??? Logan! Watch the fur!”

Logan chuckled. “Yeah, now you don’t have a shirt on at all. That's even better.”

“And I suppose you would see it that I do everything with my shirt off if you had a say. Even when fighting in battle?”

“Actually, I think you should fight naked. That would throw em’ off in a fight. You’d probably get a few numbers too.” 

Kurt just smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes, he had a look of disbelief in them. Kurt was obviously still uneasy about his “looks.” “Ja, well, all they’d really have to do is see my face and—“

“Don’t start with that.” Logan growled as he cupped his friends face. His thumbs were stroking those high cheekbones, the light fur there still made Logan shudder.

“Logan?” Kurt said, distress in his voice.

“I’m sorry, Elf. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just hate that kind of talk. You’re different. That’s all. But not ugly. You think I’m showing charity here, bub? I’m not completely noble you know.”

“Alright, Logan. I’m sorry. I’ll try not to talk like that anymore. At least not in your presence. “

Logan leaned in and kissed Kurt long and deep. Kurt tilted his head back to let the kisses fall to his neck and shoulders. “You’re gorgeous and that’s final.”

Kurt just sighed.

“How many more minutes until we have to leave for the airport?”

“T-Twenty.” Kurt gasped.

“Are we all packed?”

“Yes –GOTT- we are!”

“P-Plenty of time.” Logan said as he pushed Kurt onto the bed while dropping his towel then reaching for the belt on his friend’s jeans.

^^^

As they arrived at the airport, Logan felt the time slipping away. He wanted to stay locked in this safe and warm bubble with Kurt forever. He knew once they parted he would have competition with that alien amazon that Kurt had his sights on. He had no right to ask Kurt to give him what he was not able to give himself. No matter how much he wanted to.

Logan lightly grabbed Kurt’s arm and pulled him off to the side, as Kurt was about to go through the entrance. “Come here, will ya? There’s something I want to say to you, before we get the twenty questions Kitty is surely to give us. So, you like this Cerise broad?”

“Yes, Logan, very much. But I-“

“I know.”

“But I love you. That will not change. I shall speak to her about this.”

“You sure that’s wise?”

“It’s my decision, Logan.”

“Yup. It is at that.” Logan said with a sympathetic smile. 

Kurt went to leave, but Logan grabbed his arm again. “Wait a minute.”

“Logan, the plane will be leaving soon. We’ll miss it.”

“This won’t take long.” Logan took a deep breath and reached out his hands to hold his friends face. “What if I said… that I don’t say I love you because it’s usually a death sentence for people, and it was because I wanted to protect you? Because you mean more to me than anything else ever in my miserable life?” 

Kurt swallowed and closed his eyes, sighing heavily. “What if I… told you it is a risk I’m willing to take?”

“But it’s not a risk I’ll allow you to take. I’m sorry, Kurt. You are too important to me.”

“You are a complicated man, Logan. And you are driving me verruckt. Crazy. ”

“Likewise. C’mere.” Logan crooked his finger and Kurt came as bid and they settled into a long kiss.

As they pulled away Kurt joked. "Well... we'll always have Hamburg. And the occasional getaway still." He said the last part almost questioningly. 

"Just try and stop me." Logan smiled but inside he was just as scared as his friend, despite the confidence in his voice.

^^^

Logan was driving down a small side road lost in thought. A week had passed since Logan left Kurt in England. He already missed him terribly. He pleasured himself to the vision of Kurt’ body every night, coming hard with a cry that echoed off the mahogany walls of the mansion to Logan’s sharp hearing. His nightmares had returned. Not as bad as before, thanks to the relief Kurt gave him in those few days of paradise, but enough to leave him feeling empty. So lost in thought Logan was, he had not noticed the car that shot out of nowhere. He was bombarded with two big round yellowish white lights. “Kurt?” Logan reached out toward the lights then remembered where he was and shook himself out of it. “You’re losin’ it old man!” And with that he swerved off to the side of the road to let the car by. If that guy was in such a hurry he’d let the jerk pass.

Logan let his metal-laced skull thump against the steering wheel. “Oh god, Elf…” After Logan sat a bit he started up the car again and got back on the road. Only about ten minutes later did he come across an accident with what looked like a mini-van with its front end crushed in like an aluminum can. A woman was being wheeled into an ambulance on a stretcher. It didn’t look good; she was covered in blood and completely unresponsive. A man was hunched over her sobbing and holding her hand, most likely her husband. He sniffed twice, the stench of death lingered in the air. Then a flashback shot suddenly in his head. Of Kurt and a stretcher like this, covered in blood and not responding to his voice. Logan’s mouth dropped open and desperation filled his soul as he started up the engine again to a roar and drove as quick as he could to the next pay phone. He came to a small bar and pulled into the parking lot. He couldn’t get out of the car fast enough as he ran to the pay phone and put in as much money as he had. Logan was so lost in his need to hear Kurt’s voice and tell him those three words he longed to say that he didn’t here the low rumbling laugh behind him.

“Well, what are you doin’ in such a hurry, runt?!”

Logan’s back stiffened at this. Then he pointed his nose to the air and sniffed twice. “Creed.”

“If you were still up to par ya would have guessed that a long time ago. I mean a long time ago.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Logan growled. 

“So, who are ya in a hurry to call, huh? That little blue honey o’ yours?”

“Shut up, Victor. If you know what’s good for you.”

“Why you always get these hot pieces of ass I’ll never know, maybe I’ll find myself a sweet little blue nympho like that buddy of yours, or that fuck-buddy o’ yours would be more accurate. “ Creed snarled. 

“Get to the point so we can get on with things, because I’m about to take you out on the count of 3 seconds.”

“I have no intentions of fightin’ with you this time, runt.” 

“Spit it out!”

“Ya ever wonder why he’s still alive? I trailed you back in Germany you know, that wasn’t a smart move going to him with me in the same country.”

“Wait—“

“That’s right, I caught some of that little romp of yours, someone was watchin’ all right.” 

Logan stiffened, that smell that made him edgy as Logan left for the corner store was Creed.

“And it was a good show that’s for sure. I get all hard just thinking about it. I bet he was real tight. He looks it. I jacked off real good that night.” Creed said as he licked his lips.

Logan looked up at this, rage in his eyes. “You -“

“He’ll stay alive, for now, if for nothing more than I want a try at him too, anything that good doesn’t go untasted by me. What’s yours is mine remember?”

“ **You** lowlife scum.”

“Does he know you fucked his mother, too? Does he even know you knew who his mother was all along?”

“Enough, Creed! You’re not to say a word to him or go near him. Got it?!” Logan unsheathed his claws and charged.

“I said I didn’t want to fight ya runt, but ya forced my hand, not that I’m complaining!” With that Creed charged right at Logan claws first.

^^^

“Where the heck is Logan at???” Wondered Rogue aloud. Rogue had been pacing back and forth in the living room. Her and Remy were watching a horror movie marathon on TV that the station decided to air for Halloween. But she could no longer concentrate when Logan left to “pick up some beer and stogies” at the convenience store. But that was hours ago.

“He’ll be fine, chere. He be a tough one, no? Listen to Remy.” 

“I don’t know, sugar, he’s been acting awful strange since he returned from visiting Kurt and Kitty. I hope he gets home soon—“

As if on cue Logan comes through the door, shirt caked in blood.

Rogue gasped “Logan!? What happened honey, is whoever did this to you still out there?!”

“Don’t worry yourself none, darlin’. He’s been taken care of. For now.”

“Maybe you should go and see Hank in his lab.” Rogue said with worry as she put her gloved hands on his shoulders. 

“Nah, healin’ factor is almost already done doin’ it’s work. Nothin’ my beer, stogies and a long hot shower won’t fix.” Logan said after he left the two to ponder what happened. 

After Logan got out of the shower he ripped a can of beer off the pack and popped open the tab before gulping it down. Then he lit one of his cigars taking a puff. “Shit.” Logan said as he rubbed his forehead.

Logan was shocked out of his thoughts when he heard a knocking on the door. “Yeah?”

“Hey Logan, it’s Jubes, there’s someone on the phone for you.”

“Who is it?” Logan barely kept himself from snapping at her.

“It’s blue boy - Kurt, I think.”

“Damn, no… not yet.”

“What?!”

“Nothin’ squirt. I got it!” Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before picking up the phone. “Yeah?”

“Logan, it’s me. How are you?”

“I’ve been bet - I’m ok, Elf.”

“You sound awful, Mein Fruend, you sure you are all right?”

“Sure I’m sure. I just said I was didn’t I?”

“… Right, anyway, I called to tell you I’m about to tell Cerise about you. Wish me luck, and, that I lo—"

“Y’know, Elf. Maybe you shouldn’t do that. She seems like a fine woman. No reason why you should ruin it.”

“No… reason… but I thought that… “

“Look Elf, you were right, there is no way this could work between us. No matter how we try to cut it.”

“…”

“Elf?”

“…”

“Elf?”

“… I heard you, Logan, loud and clear…”

“I’m sorry, Elf.”

“Sure… I feel like such a fool…”

“Kurt I…”

Kurt’s voice had no anger or sadness. It just sounded defeated. “Goodbye, Logan. Have a nice life. Say hello to Jean and the others for me.”

“Kurt-!” As Kurt was hanging up he could hear Cerise in the background.

“Damn!” Logan slammed the phone down. Logan looked up into the mirror and snarled, and then he lifted his arm and punched his fist right through the wall next to it and yelled. “DAMN!”

“Logan?!?”

“Not now, squirt! Everything’s all right!”

“O-Okay, Wolvie.”

Logan slumped to the floor to his knees and held his bloody hand as it started knitting itself back together. “Everything’s… all right…”

^^^


End file.
